Israëlisch Defensieleger
Het 'Israëlische defensieleger ' (Hebreeuws: צבא הגנה לישראל - Tseva Hagana Lejisraël) is de officiële naam van de Israëlische strijdkrachten. De acroniemen 'IDF' (Israel Defense Forces) en 'Tsahal' (צה"ל) worden vaak als een eufemisme voor het woord 'leger' gebruikt. De Israëlische strijdkrachten bestaan uit één branche; de Israëlische marine en de Israëlische luchtmacht zijn onderdelen van het leger. Geschiedenis Zie ook: Geschiedenis van de IDF De IDF werd op 26 mei 1948 gesticht na de onafhankelijkheid van de staat Israël om de "burgers van Israël te beschermen en om alle vormen van terrorisme te bestreden die het dagelijkse leven in gevaar brengen".Summary from the Israel Democracy Institute De IDF is de opvolger van de para-militaire organisatie Haganah (en dan met name haar operationele tak, de Palmach) als het permanente leger van de Joodse staat. Enkele onderdelen van de voormalige Joodse Brigade sloten zich ook bij de IDF aan, de Joodse Brigade vocht onder de Britse vlag in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Na de oprichting van de IDF sloten de twee ondergrondse Joodse organisaties Etsel en Lehi een los verbond met de IDF, tot aan het einde van de Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog (1948) mochten deze twee organisaties onafhankelijk van de IDF opereren. Daarna werden deze twee organisaties opgeheven en werden hun leden onderdeel van de IDF. De huidige IDF kwam tot stand tussen de periode van 1949 tot 1956 door veel ervaring op te doen in de verscheidene conflicten met de vijandelijke Arabische buurlanden. Tussen 1956 en 1966 was er een periode van relatieve rust, welke de IDF gebruikte om nieuw materiaal aan te schaffen en om de organisatie zelf te professionaliseren. Men vermoedt dat Israël in deze periode nucleaire wapens ontwikkeld heeft. Na deze ontwikkelingen heeft de IDF zich keer op keer bewezen als een van de sterkste militaire organisaties in de wereld die het keer op keer op moest nemen tegen een grotere vijand, niet onbegrijpelijk beschrijft een enkeling de IDF als het "moderne Sparta". Algemeen Dienstplicht Dienstplicht is verplicht voor alle Joodse en Druze mannen en Joodse vrouwen van 18 jaar en ouder, alhoewel er uitzonderingen worden gemaakt op basis van geloof of voor fysieke en psychologische redenen. Vrouwen moeten twee jaar dienst nemen, mannen drie jaar. Vrouwen mogen vrijwillig drie jaar dienst nemen wanneer zij mee willen doen aan gevechtsmissies, aangezien voor deze missies langere training nodig is. Vrouwen in andere belangrijke posities zoals programmeurs dienen ook drie jaar. Vrouwen die mee doen aan gevechtsmissies moeten ook enkele jaren zich inschrijven als reservist, nadat zij klaar zijn met de reguliere training. Charedisch joden Mannen die het Charedisch jodendom aanhangen waneer zij studeren aan de Jesjiewas (Talmoedscholen) zijn vrijgesteld van dienstplicht. Deze regel is echter zeer controversieel. Chaeredische joden mogen dienst nemen in de IDF, maar de meesten doen dat niet. Vrouwen binnen de IDF Vrouwen zijn ook diensplichtig, maar ongeveer een derde van de vrouwen gaat niet in dienst wegens religieuze redenen of omdat ze getrouwd zijn. Op papier moeten vrouwen net zoals mannen jaarlijks terugkomen om de basistraining op te frissen. In praktijk worden alleen vrouwen die deelnemen aan gevechtsmissies weer opgeroepen, en slechts voor enkele jaren na hun dienstplichtperiode. Er zijn ook andere redenen voor vrouwen om niet meer opgeroepen te hoeven worden, zoals zwangerschap. Tijdens de Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog (1948), toen er een tekort was aan mankracht, hebben veel vrouwen aan de strijd deelgenomen. Afgezien daarvan werden vrouwen doorgaans niet ingezet voor gevechtsmissies maar in plaats daarvan voor technische en administratieve ondersteunende taken. De IDF heeft echter wel meerdere malen de voorkeur geboden aan vrouwelijke instructeurs voor het trainen van mannelijke soldaten, voornamelijk tanksoldaten. Het idee hierachter is dat vrouwelijke instructeurs rond dezelfde leeftijd als de jonge diensplichtige mannen meer aandacht zullen krijgen van de soldaten in lering. Na een geschil in 1994 besloot het Israëlische Rechtbank dat vrouwen wederom onderdeel van de luchtmacht mochten worden. De joodse immigrante van Zuid Afrikaanse origine, Alice Miller, had hier bij de rechtbank op aangedrongen. Alhoewel vrouwelijke piloten tijdens de Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog en de Suezcrisis transportvliegtuigen hadden bestuurd werd de luchtmacht wederom verboden gebied voor vrouwen. Alhoewel Alice Miller niet door de keuring kwam, zorgde dit ervoor dat vrouwen in meerdere gevechtsonderdelen toegelaten werden. Vanaf 2005 zijn vrouwen toegestaan in 83% van de gevechtsonderdelen inclusief de marine (behalve onderzeeers) en de artillerie. Vrouwen mogen zich vrijwillig melden voor gevechtsonderdelen. In 2002 waren 33% van de lage officiersrangen vrouwen en 21% van de Kapiteinen en Majoren en 3% van de hogere rangen. 450 vrouwen dienen vandaag de dag in gevechtsonderdelen, voornamelijk bij de Israëlische grenswacht. Yael Rom was de eerste vrouwelijke piloot "First woman pilot in Israeli Air Force dies", The Jewish news weekly of Northern California, June 2 2005. Accessed Jan 20 2008. De eerste vrouw om in een straalvliegtuig te vliegen was Roni Zuckerman in 2001"First woman pilot in Israeli Air Force dies", The Jewish news weekly of Northern California, June 2 2005. Accessed Jan 20 2008.. In November 2007 werd de eerste vrouw gepromoveerd tot deputy squadron commander (majoor?) Azoulay, Yuval "Israel Air Force appoints first female deputy squadron commander", Haaretz, November 28 2007. Accessed Jan 20 2008.. Opperbevel De huidige oppercommandant (2007) is luitenant-generaal Gabi Ashkenazi. Hij wordt geassisteerd door één viceoppercommandant en een generale commandoraad. De oppercommandant wordt gezamenlijk verkozen door en legt verantwoordelijkheid af bij de minister van defensie (in 2007 Ehud Barak) en de minister-president (in 2007 Ehud Olmert). In de Knesset, het Israëlisch parlement, wordt het leger met name gevolgd door de commissie van buitenlandse zaken en veiligheid. De bevelhebbers over het leger, sinds de onafhankelijkheid van Israël, waren: # Yaakov Dori (1948-1949) # Yigael Yadin (1949-1952) # Mordechai Maklef (1952-1953) # Moshe Dayan (1953-1958), bijnaam "Moesa" # Chaim Laskov (1958-1961) # Tzvi Tzur (1961-1964) # Yitzhak Rabin (1964-1968) # Chaim Bar Lev (1968-1972) # David Elazar (1972-1974), bijnaam "Dado" # Mordechai Gur (1974-1978), bijnaam "Motta" # Rafael Eitan (1978-1983), bijnaam "Rafoel" # Moshe Levi (1983-1987), bijnaam "Mosje Vachetsi" # Dan Shomron (1987-1991) # Ehud Barak (1991-1995), bijnaam "Oedi" # Amnon Lipkin-Shahak (1995-1998) # Shaul Mofaz (1998-2002) # Moshe Ya'alon (2002-2005), bijnaam "Boegi" # Dan Halutz (2005-2007) # Moshe Kaplinsky (2007) # Gabi Ashkenazi (2007-heden) Takken van het leger * Grond ** Infanterie ( חיל רגלים ); parate eenheden: *** Givati Brigade ( גבעתי ) *** Golani Brigade ( גולני ) *** Nahal Brigade ( נח"ל ) *** Parachutistenbrigade ( צנחנים ) *** SF en CT elite-eenheden (Sayeret) ** Pantser ( שריון ); parate eenheden: *** Barak Gepantserde Brigade *** Sheva' Brigade (Hativa Sheva in het Hebreeuws, ook: 7th Armored Brigade) ** Artillerie ( תותחנים ) ** Genietroepen ( הנדסה קרבית ) * Air force: Israëlische luchtmacht (IAF) (חיל האוויר Heyl ha'Avir) ** Militaire vliegtuigen ** Helikopters ** Cargovliegtuigen ** Nun Mem (Neged Metosim) - Luchtafweer * Marine ( חיל הים ) ** Verkenningsboten ** Raketschepen ** Onderzeeboten ** Shayetet 13 * Militaire inlichtingen ( מודיעין ) * Steun ** Logistiek ** Onderhoud ** Medisch Korps ** Militaire Politie (MP) ** Militaire Rechtbank ** Militaire Chef Rabbi ** Militaire Scholen \ Militaire Academie * Landsverdediging (Pikud Ha'Oref - opgericht als vervanger van de HAGAH na de Eerste Golfoorlog) ** Opsporing en redding * Burgerlijke Diensten ** Jeugd en Centrum ** Nahal Zie ook *Militaria van Israël Externe link *Officiële website IDF